


Liquid courage

by wingswinger



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Cliffhangers, Coming Out, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Freddie knows everything, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hangover, Hiding, Innocence, John's mother - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Massage, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not yet famous band, Nuclear Astrophysics, POV Alternating, Pancakes, Poor Brian May, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Strip Games, Tea, Tension, These tags are fckn spoilers! :D, Tie Kink, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, shy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: ’I’ve been out all night, but there is not a lovely sight in the city like this’ - said Freddie when he discovered Brian and Roger wrestling on the kitchen floor with a pan in their hands.This is their story.We have a Discord server now, check the notes for more info ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first lame attempt at a Queen/Bohemian Rhapsody fic.  
> It is cliche in every way possible, I'm just easing into it. This is going to be my first M/M fic on this site, so I'm really freaking nervous.
> 
> Just to make it clear, I saw the movie, fell in love, etc. These guys have nothing to do with the real Queen, so please don't be offended and don't freak out about it, it's only a fluffy and sometimes a little dirty cave of my fantasy.  
> AND I LOVE THESE TWO! Well, all of them and Brian the most, but you know what I mean. 
> 
> And every story I write happens to be dialogue-based, and contains a lot of that stuff, so I hope you'll like that.  
> And the story in general.  
> Comments are welcome, but please don't break my heart. :)
> 
> Aaand sorry for possible mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker.
> 
> https://discord.gg/A6jqFXp  
> If you would like to join a Maylor-conversation-party, join us on Discord ;)

Brian was sitting at the kitchen table at 2am in the morning, trying to convince himself he still had any alert brain cells in his pretty head to study.  
It was quiet there in their shared home with his friends. Well, it was actually Roger’s appartment to be exact, but he decided to share it with the three dorks he considered his best buddies. Freddie was out tonight on a date or something, so he wasn’t expected home, and John was already deep in dreamworld. Roger though, was expected home that night, but had a meet-up with his old classmates from secondary school. Brian wondered how long it would take for him to burst through the front door with probably a movement less subtle than a brick through the window.  
He found himself smiling at the thought of a slightly drunk Roger falling through the door, realizing he wasn’t alone, and starting to play he was completely sober, and likely failing at it. He always tried to act more mature around Brian for some reason, like he was trying to win his appreciation or something. Brian never really understood, because he liked Roger the way he was, that dreamy, sometimes a little crazy and careless cool guy he was. The blonde only seemed to be tensing up around Brian since the summer when they moved in. Was this about being his roommate? Brian wasn’t sure.  
One thing he was sure about, though... His freaking, never-fading crush on the blonde. It was there since the very first moment, and it hit the tall smarty as a train. And over the couple of years he grew close to him emotionally, too, no matter how hard he tried to stay away from him.  
But then there was that night, when Roger was knocking on Brian’s parents’ door because his father didn’t really approve him leaving the university. They ate popcorn and watched a poor quality film before falling asleep in the same bed. Brian remembered being awake way after the blonde dozed off, though. He felt a little weird, but couldn’t take his eyes off of his mate’s soft skin, and his golden locks that covered his smaller pillow under the boy’s head.  
He never really saw how Roger could have been a dentist, really.  
He was way too restless to do something that required this much self-control. Not that he didn’t love it in him. He did, damn it…

The evening almost went according to the guitarist’s plans. Brian wanted to sit outside, eat the remains of his lunch, study some more and wait for Roger to come home, then talk a little and go to sleep.  
Things got a little mixed up, though. Brian was studying first, leaving the lunch on the table until he fell asleep over his book and then came the moment when Roger arrived.  
He was expected to kick the door shut with a loud noise which actually happened that way, though. This noise jolted Brian out of his sleep and the first thing he saw in the dark hallway was the swaying figure of his roommate trying to aim at the keyhole with a single stupid key in his hand – and failing!

’Oh sweet Jesus…’– Brian sighed at the sight and actually smirked at the way this drunk idiot was fumbling, then just giving up and throwing the key into a corner lazily. This made the tall one let out a chuckle. Roger raised his head with surprise sparkling in his blue eyes as he noticed that he wasn’t alone. 

’Nighty, Bri…’– a childish grin immediately spread over his reddened baby-face. He looked much more drunk than he usually is when partying without the band. That little, hiding tension Brian thought about earlier was not there in Roger’s eyes at the moment. He was too far gone.

’Rather good morning to you’– Brian teased as he jumped up from his seat to help the blonde one reach the kitchen area. Roger was incredibly unstable, almost fell over his own two feet as he crossed the hallway towards his friend.  
As Brian reached him, for a moment he was unsure how close he should get to the drunk one, because, well, his heart still skipped a beat or two with every touch. But then he convinced himself that his friend needed his help so he raised Roger’s heavy arm and draped it around his own shoulder, leaning down a little because he was obviously taller. The blonde smelled of alcohol which wasn’t a big surprise, but it was when Brian felt his arm getting wet from the way it pushed up to Roger’s side and back.

’What the hell is this?’– he frowned with confusion as he was trying to reach with his other hand to check the wet patch on Roger’s clothing. On the other hand he was kind of grateful for the distraction, because he already started to sweat from his crush’s mere closeness.

’That is most likeleeey…’– Roger announced with his attention-seeker voice while he leaned as close to Brian’s ear as he could, then whispered one word against his hair. ’…beer.’  
Brian’s body screamed at him and he reacted immediately by fighting the suddeny urges he started having and getting frustrated along the way.  
He looked at Roger with annoyance when he asked-

’What kind of a dinner-party was that? They spilled beer on your back?!’

’No, Smartass, I’m a fuckin’ sponge…’– he mumbled drunkenly as they made another hard step towards the kitchen. His words dissolved Brian’s anger though and he tried to focus on just moving there as soon as possible, but Roger wasn’t such an easy case when drunk. He stopped when they were exactly one step away from the chair Brian used to sit on usually, but nobody cared about details and customs when he was sweating from two different reasons in places he never sweated before.

’I want to take it off…’

’What?’– Brian growled with a following heavy sigh caused by his heavy buddy.

’The shirt. It’s cold…’

’Wasn’t it cold on the way home?!’ –you idiot!– Brian wanted to add, but there were hardly any moments when he lost his calm, and very British gentlemanly manners, so though he felt on the edge, he swallowed his anger.

’It wasn’t before you reminded… me’– Roger said with a pause when he felt a wave of dizzyness in his head. He didn’t realize but he started to lean away from Brian that moment and almost fell on his face, but Brian grabbed him before that actually could have happened.

’You are going to sit down now’– the older and sober one commanded strictly, but softly and that made the blonde grin again.

’This bossy new Brian is better than the other one… can I keep it?’– his shoulder shook with laughter while Brian started not to feel his own, then he finally was able to place Roger on the freaking chair and let him go.  
The guitarist then sighed, almost groaned with exhaustion as he covered his face with both hands.  
Shit, Roger! Why do you have to do this to me?  
And now came his next torment as his friend started to unbutton his soaked shirt, but then couldn’t. Are we really surprised after the keyhole?!  
Well, Brian wasn’t, but he felt like cutting off his own head with a butterknife now.

’Ah, come on!’– he suddenly left his helpless position when he was leaning against the counter for a little while and walked out towards their room with a purpose. Roger of course misinterpreted the scene with his alcohol-clouded mind.

’Hey, are you just going to leave me here? Briiiii’– he was just yelling through the silence of the night, so Brian had to hurry up before he wakes not only John but the whole damn house.

’Shut up, John’s trying to sleep, you wanker’– Brian hushed him still too softly for an angry man, as he made his way back to the kitchen with one of Roger’s t-shirts in his hand. Then he crouched down before him and started to unbutton his freaking tainted shirt. He focused like it was a boring household activity, for example changing a light bulb. He was prepared, because he knew that he was getting to this point right when he first felt that wet patch on him. On the inside he battled with his desire to look a little up and capture Roger’s lips with his own, but Brian was a strong-willed man. Or he liked to think that about himself, anyway.  
But he couldn’t stop himself from one or two stolen glances at Roger’s drunk and tired, but beautiful face and his messed up blonde hair that he found hanging in his face when he kept on unbuttoning his shirt. It would have been a really erotic scene and Brian’s fingers would tremble even more if the situation was different. But his constant fear of ruining what they had kept him from giving in to those instincts.  
When it occured to him, though, that Roger didn’t have an undershirt or anything to cover his naked chest he unintentionally sucked in a sudden breath that caused him to choke on his saliva and caugh uncontrollably, leaning away from his amused friend. 

’What? I can’t smell that bad!’– Roger chuckled rather to himself while Brian tried to breathe again.

’You…’ –caugh– ’…smell like a liquor store’– Brian tried to hide behind Roger’s idea of why he chocked.

’Two choices, Bri… get over it, or wash me. I’d surely die in that slippery shit’– Roger referred to their shower floor with a cocky smirk and a seductive wink, and the idea made Brian jump and his arms broke out in goosebumps, though he knew the invitation wasn’t real. STOP IT DAMN IT!  
His hands were a shaking mess by the time he reached the last button and undid it. He tried everything not to look at Roger’s bare chest and arms as he stripped out of the mentioned clothing and was struggling a little but managed to change into the new one his roommate brought him.

’Oh, the sleeveless one…’– this was the sentence that pulled Brians attention back to his crush. In a sleveless shirt. SERIOUSLY? Brian cursed himself. ’It will do’– Roger added and looked around the table while Brian simply could not tear his eyes away from him, from the way his newly gained muscles moved when the boy turned around and reached for a food box. Was he simply this strong from drumming? – he wondered with a little hint of jelousy as he glanced at his own skinny arm. Oh wait… food box???

’Hey, Rog, that’s…’–mine. He was about to say, but it was too late. Roger digged the remains of a cold pancake out of the box and stuffed it into his mouth like a 5 year old would do.  
Brian was surely getting more and more tired and helpless with every passing second, because he couldn’t really get himself to move, just kept on staring with disbelief, until Roger finished the stolen food and with a rather energetic jump stood to go somewhere with a purposeful yell.

’I need more of these!’  
Brian couldn’t believe his eyes, when the blonde prettyboy he admired and loved so much took a pan off the wall and searched for a match to start making more pancakes without actually thinking through the process and collecting the ingredients beforehand. Though he looked a little less drunk (looking at his coordination), he surely was still wasted and hungry enough not to care. This was the point that alarmed Brian out of his trance because he couldn’t just let Roger set the house on fire, so he plunged himself between Roger and the kitchen counter like his life depended on it, and probably… it did.

’Put that thing down, okay? You need a sleep’– he reached for the pan, but Roger started to struggle against him and soon they were wrestling on the kitchen floor for the freaking pan, Roger stating more than once that he was hungry, and Brian trying to just take it from him, but one of them was drunk, the other exhausted to no end, so the fight continued until they heard a familiar dramatic voice from the other side of the room.

’I’ve been out all night, but there is not a lovely sight in the city like this’  
The boys both slowed their movements, and looked up at Freddie, a little bit startled by the company. They were still panting from the struggle, and Brian just realized where he ended up, on top of Roger, between his thighs. SHIIIT.

’F-Freddie?’– Brian tried to talk but his voice betrayed him and cracked.

’Hi Freeed! Make me some pancakes? Brian won’t let me…’  
Brian tried to get up from the floor and from Roger’s body which was actually quite a nice place to be for him, but it was by no means appropriate to stay there. Freddie ignored Roger’s agonizing plea and only addressed the tall one.

’Oh, Dear. When I told you to go and get him, I didn’t mean it like this… completely’– Freddie winked with a mean grin and Brian couldn’t help, but bite his tongue ang blush in the dim light as he stood. 

’Take him to bed… No pun intended this time. He’s seen better days.’– Freddie pointed at the flushed and messed up drunk boy who was still laying there, and panted like he was just after a really joyful nighttime activity, or Brian thought that way.

’Thanks a looot’– the blonde one pouted at Freddie when he caught his meaning, at least the end of the sentence, it seemed.

Freddie then left Brian there with this crazy little pumpkin and the guitarist had to make one last sacrifice that night to get to his well deserved sleep session. So he just hooked his arm around his roommate and pulled him up, noticing but not really considering the way their bodies touched and wordlessly dragged him through the way to their shared room. At this point Brian was more than happy to drop his mate down on his bed like he was a sack of potatoes, then he didn’t bother going back for his book he left outside, only fell down on his bed with his face landing in the pillow.  
He almost started to feel the relief of the daily –and nightly– difficulties leaving him when he heard a half-asleep drunk Roger talk one more time.

’So when comes the part when you bang my brains out?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you actually think, Brian that now you'll have time to study? I mean, seriously?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next one! :)   
> Oh I have so many things to tell you Guys!
> 
> First and before all: Thank you for reading, commenting, giving kudos for this work. It is unbelievable how wonderful you guys are :) You made my day, week, probably my whole year!  
> I hope you'll still enjoy this story.
> 
> Big sorry for delaying the smut, but I felt like we need a little longer foreplay ;) 
> 
> And one more thing: I don't know John's real mother, and I don't mean to offend anyone still. It's just usual for young idiots to make fun of parents, right? :P
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> Oh and it's a little long this time. (Yes, that's what she said!)

Brian raised his head slightly from the pillow with the most confused expression, looking at Roger, but not daring to ask back after what he heard. If he did hear it right…?  
Roger was staring at the ceiling casually, then tilted his head to make eye contact with a modestly frowning Brian.

’I said thanks for helping me with my stained shirt.’– he blinked at Brian almost innocently. God, did he really imagine what he heard?! He must be REALLY tired. But then why is Roger grinning this way when he turns away from him?

’You didn’t… I thought…’– Brian started but when the blonde looked at him questioningly again, Brian decided not to get into something like this because he didn’t really feel the brain inside his head to come up with an explanation if he is wrong. 

’Hm? You thought…?’– Roger tried to help him, sounding really sober all of a sudden for the first time, and Brian needed to swallow to get over himself and not spill the truth then and there.  
After rolling the dice in his mind for a few tense seconds, he finally said:

’Nothing, I just think you need to sleep this off. You’ll still feel like a mess in the morning.’  
They said goodnight and switched the lights off. Although Brian felt surely on the edge of falling into a coma he couldn’t get rid of the idea of Roger knowing about his secret feelings towards him. Maybe he made fun of him. Or just wanted to make him talk about it? God, it would be awful to confess. Brian felt the goosebumps again from just this single thought, so he squirmed turned around in his bed to escape any other embarrassing ideas.   
He swore he heard Roger do the exact same thing a couple of steps away in his own bed.  
You just need to sleep now, he told himself. You are imagining things. Idiot.

The morning came too early, Brian felt like he was hit by a truck and dipped into the sea as he woke up sweating and still feeling utterly exhausted. Who the fuck pushed up the heating in October?  
He decided it was time for a tea, coffee or anything to wake him up, because he needed to study, and he wanted to begin it before Roger woke up. But for his biggest surprise the other bed was already empty, the sheets were in a messy pile on the floor. So where was Roger?  
He was kind of relieved to hear the noise of movement from the kitchen, because he really needed to know if there was any tea left. He hated coffee for some reason, but he’d be willing to ignore this if his other option is to be a walking zombie all day.  
As he stepped inside, he saw a very busy John, who was doing the dishes after them from yesterday. The used plates, glasses and cups almost looked like a tower in the sink, so Brian really appreciated John’s efforts.

’’Morning… I have a question…’– Brian wanted to get to the point, but John interrupted him calmly.

’I have more than one, actually. But just tell me this: what on earth were you guys doing yesterday night?’ – John seemed to be a little pissed but mostly curious.

’Because… when I woke up, I found the pan on the floor, a shirt that smelled of beer on the table beside your book and I almost tripped over a bloody key in that corner!’  
As he collected everything Brian didn’t feel like fixing at night he felt a wave of shame washing through him and a little bit of amusement crept up his face as well, because John sounded like his mother.

’Well, sorry for that…’

’And was Roger yelling at some point? I heard him calling for you around 3am.’

’He was really drunk’– Brian explained feeling a little guilty for sharing something Roger would not be so very proud of later.

’Again?’– John blinked at Brian who didn’t remember another time like this before and wondered what the boy was talking about but he heard John continue. ’My mother is coming to visit today, I hope he won’t do this again… Is he going mad?’– John contemplated silently as Freddie came in and caught the last question.

’If that’s me you’re talking about, I might be, Darling… Huhh’– Freddie slumped down in his chair with a dramatic sigh while he touched his forehead for the impact. 

’What is it?’– the boys asked almost immediately in unision.

’If I ever want to have dogs or children, kill me, please. This babysitting is just testing my limits, really…’– he explained with a pained look on his face.

’Is he still sick?’– John fired back like he knew something Brian didn’t. Was this about…

’Roger?’– he asked them suddenly with a little worry.

’Yes. And yes. You don’t want to go in there anytime soon, let’s just say that. I think he’s been throwing up since 5:30am.’

’Nice time for a hangover. My mom is going to be here by lunchtime’– John mumbled in a slightly pissed tone.

’Don’t worry, Dear. She will not want to have lunch after this…’  
Brian still heard them talk, but he was already on his way towards the bathroom to check on his friend. Now he was genuinely concerned hearing what Freddie said, though he was aware that Freddie sometimes exeggerated things a little.

’Hey, you okay there?’– he immediately asked as he opened the door without knocking. Roger was kneeling in front of the toilet in a very vulnerable position, and his head was supported by his arms on the edge of the toilet seat. He didn’t seem to throw up anymore, he was only sitting there, almost lying exhaustedly. No wonder, because he didn’t sleep much if what Freddie said was true.

’Do you need help?’– Brian tried to approach him by crouching next to him. He couldn’t not notice the not so attractive content of the toilet, but he chose to ignore it and he lifted a hand to put it on Rog’s bare shoulder. He was still wearing the black sleeveless thing Brian brought him at night, and his skin was dead cold.  
Roger finally raised his head and a shiver ran through him as he tried to shake his head as an answer.

’Are you still feeling sick?’– Brian asked him with genuine concern in his eyes. God, it was awful seeing his friend, his crush like this. Roger was a complete mess.

’I threw up my soul. There is absolutely nothing left…’– he answered and his voice sounded raspier than naturally. 

’This actually sounds quite cool, you should put it in your next song’– Brian tried to crack a joke to cheer Roger up and it earned him a poke in the chest and a tired smirk from the blonde.

’Fucker… Help me up?’ –Roger asked and Brian did, lending an arm again as he pulled up his whole body which Brian didn’t expect to be such a hard task.

’You are heavy’– he complained when he felt like he was doing all of the work.

’Too bad, because I’m empty. You could carry my weight yesterday when I had the drinks still in’

So he remembered the night. 

’I didn’t lift your whole weight yesterday. Which was actually already TODAY…’

’No shit, Smartass. I’ll take it from here I guess.’– Roger announced after Brian hauled him up on his feet. He needed to lean against the wall for support, though. Brian wanted to help some more, but he pulled away his hand now to do this alone. He felt pathetic enough. 

’Don’t you want to brush your teeth?’– Brian tried again, but Roger shook his head.

’Done it already after the last time…’  
Brian flushed the toilet before leaving the place, watched Roger as he made it to their bedroom door and then with a tense sigh went back to the kitchen where the boys were still talking about John’s mom, but John was about to leave to buy something.

’Don’t forget the milk, your mother loves it in her coffee’– Freddie reminded him.

’Why do you know so much about her? It’s creepy!’

’Oh, I know everything.’

’Right.’– John left with a shrug, shut the door and Brian suddnely realized how he missed the chance to have another box of his favourite tea. Eh, doesn’t matter.

’Is he doing better now?’– Freddie asked him with a knowing smirk.

’Hmph. He went back to sleep… I guess.’

’Sure you feel ready for the day? Those circles under your eyes tell otherwise’– Freddie said kind of cheerfully, but Brian felt quite like a half-dead man too. 

’I… ah. Just want to know what the hell is happening. He never drinks this much.’

’Mmm. Well, he did two weeks ago when you visited your parents. He did the same thing after a date, or something. Came home as drunk as a skunk. I held his hair, babysitted him all morning… Same old story.’– Freddie told him which only made Brian more concerned for Roger. Was he getting himself into an addiction?  
Brian wanted to ask something else, when they both heard the heating system being switched on. Roger always did that when he was feeling sick for some reason. He hated cold, but Brian couldn’t stand the summer heat so they never agreed on this matter.

’Is he turning it up again?’– Freddie sighed.

’It already feels like we are burning in hell.’– Brian announced irritatedly. 

’You could warm him up, you know…’– Freddie told him in a whisper, with a dirty look in his eyes.

’Wha-what?’– Brian wanted to reach for his book, but his fingers slipped off it from the shock. Freddie made some interesting and frightening remarks those days, to put it lightly. Brian never said a thing to him about liking Roger that way, but he seemed to just know it and it didn’t really calm Brians’s nerves. He felt a blush creep up his neck and swallowed hard, trying to look anywhere but at his smart friend.

’Oh no, don’t do it. I like your flushed innocent face, Darling, but acting is really not your cup of tea.’  
Well, at least he didn’t need a tea to wake up anymore.  
But he couldn’t really form a sentence either. Fortunately –or unfortunately– Freddie kept on talking.

’No need to feak out. It happens, Dear. You’re not a bad person for falling in…’– Brian interrupted him before he could actually finish it and he looked around nervously to find they were still alone in the kitchen.

’…it’s not that!’– after looking around he added – ’…I know I’m not. It’s just… crazy.’ 

’Love is a crazy thing, Brian’– Freddie winked at him– ’And it’s probably a little bit crazier than you would think…’

’What do you mean?’– he asked shily because he really couldn’t put a finger on what the other said.  
Freddie didn’t answer, only nodded with his head towards the hallway where a still tired and messed up Roger stood, casually leaning against the wall but in a little better shape. His hair was similar to a nest, and there was a blanket draped around his shoulders.  
Brian felt a cold wave of shock running through his entire being at the sight and he wondered how much the blonde could have heard. He swore he wasn’t there a minute ago!

’You feeling any better, Dear?’– Freddie addressed him in a motherly tone.

’You could say that…’– he shrugged and pulled the blanket higher toward his neck. –’But I’m freezing’.

’What? I could fry eggs on the floor!’ –Brian shrieked in disbelief.

’Hmm, I have to go now, but Brian surely can make you a hot tea, am I right?’– Freddie stood with the amount of energy Brian never had in his entire life, then left the two of them alone in the appartment.

’Ehm… yes. Of course I will.’– Brian replied rather insecurely and went up to the counter to seek for the tea. As he suspected, he almost ran out of his favourite one, only one tea bag was left from it. Roger shakily walked up to him, his covered arm touching Brian’s side which made him jump a little. After the conversation with Fred he was still very tense.

’Whoah, it’s just… me.’– Roger chuckled at Bri being so jumpy.

’I-I know…’– he didn’t really want to face his crush so Brian kept on working with the drink.

’You look like you’ve seen John’s mother in a nightgown.’– Roger noted and it made both of them laugh a little, thank God. Brian really needed to calm down a little. 

’She actually is coming here, so you’d better pull yourself together.’ –Brian thought to say but didn’t because after their little shared laughter he looked up at his mate and they made eye contact. It was ridiculous, really, but Brian felt something for a moment. As their smiles faded and they still kept staring at eachother, he saw something in Roger’s eyes that was not there ever before, and it captured him.   
He wanted to kiss him, oh, those sweet lips of the blonde’s drove him crazy. Brian felt his blood heating up his cheeks again and his hands started to shake.  
This deep moment only lasted for a short while, but left the guitarist in pieces as his body overflowed by love and lust and hope. But hope for what exactly?  
At this thought shame flooded him immediately and he broke the eye contact confusedly, going back to that damned tea.

’You are awfully tense today, relax a bit!’– he soon heard the drummer say in a cheerful manner and Brian didn’t really believe it when it happened, but suddenly he felt Roger’s talented fingers sinking deep into his cramped shoulder mouscles as the blonde massaged him rather strongly. Brian knew it was only a way of friendly bonding as Roger always was a touchy-feely type, so he didn’t read anything into it, but it felt really nice. It suprised the taller guy, though, and wanted to ask:

’Roger, what are you doing?’ –but, what came out really was – ’Roger… Ahh God… Wh-wha-aaah.’–something like this, interrupted by Brian’s shameful moans.

’So you like it, good’– Roger said triumphantly with a naughty smirk on his face and he continued with every strength he had at the moment until he heard Brian whimper.   
And to put it lightly, it was not only Roger’s grip that were getting harder, actually.  
Brian had difficulty containing himself and he was really close to the point of just turning around and pushing his roommate against the kitchen table to kiss the life out of him. He fought this urge, while trying to suppress the moans that escaped him either way.

’Shit, I can feel new cramps forming under your skin, are you even capable of relaxing? Take your shirt off’

’What?! No!’– Brian protested with a shy blush.

’You think I never saw your naked chest before?’

’Roger, what the hell?’– they were almost wrestling like last night, now only Roger was completely in his right mind. Was he?

’I can make it better. If you want me to’– Roger suggested with a serious face, but in his eyes there was something seductive and Brian’s mouth was getting dry he swallowed so many times to calm himself.

’You are just supposed to drink your tea! You are sick!’

’I am totally fine if you stop screaming.’– Roger frowned when his headache intensified with Brian’s voice. The guitarist then fell silent and he handed the cup to his weirdly-acting friend, but Roger withdrew his hand in the last moment and rejected Brian.

’I don’t feel like it anymore, you have it. It’s your favourite, anyway…’–Roger shrugged and went to sit on his own chair, at the end of the table. He looked kind of sad or offended and he didn’t look at Brian anymore. Bri didn’t understand it, but he felt relieved a little because of the distance between them, until the drummer talked again.

’Are you mad at me for something?’– he asked in an innocent tone.–’Or… Freddie told you?’  
Brian remembered Freddie talking about the incident that happened two weeks ago with the drunk Roger. He couldn’t help but get angry a little at the thought that Roger was going down this path. He huffed and answered, teacup still in his hands.

’Well, actually he did, yes. But I can’t really understand you.’– he said honestly. If Roger had a problem behind all this, he just needed to tell him. They were best friends! But if he was drinking heavily just for fun, Brian really didn’t approve of it.  
Roger, though, after hearing his roommate’s response grew really sad and he kind of looked angry now, too.

’How could you possibly?!’– he groaned.–’You are just perfect!’

’Perfect? I’m far from it, you know that!’

’Actually, I do now. Do you really think I’m that weird? Or you just can’t accept it, because we’re roommates?’– Roger barked and his eyes were glistening with tears he was holding back.  
Brian thought about it. No, it didn’t have anything to do with that. He just worried for him.

’No, it’s just… You’re my best friend, Rog. I can’t watch you ruining everything!’

’Oh, so I am ruining everything now? You never said that about Freddie! You were oh-so-accepting!’– he stood from the chair for the impact with rage.  
What?! Brian couldn’t believe his ears.

’But Freddie is gay, that’s different from being an alcoholic!’– Brian almost shouted at him and Roger’s mad frown flattened out for a moment before he talked again almost in a whisper.

’An… alcoholic?’– he avoided looking Brian in the eyes. Brian just stood there, trying to put the pieces together. ’So it… was about that…’

’Wait… are you saying…’– Brian suddenly realized what the hell was going on and as Roger’s gaze fell to the floor as a confirmation. Brian couldn’t really prevent the teacup from falling from between his numb fingers.  
It broke into pieces on the floor, but there was hardly any drink left in it, because every drop seemed to have flewn onto Brian’s sweatpants and t-shirt.  
Roger looked up at him in shock that gradually turned into a half-chuckle, half-sigh. Brian was standing there still, mouth hanging open, blinking into nothing.

’Shit, Bri… it didn’t burn you, did it?’– Roger went up to him a little worried, but still smirking, not even thinking about the cause at the moment, because Brian looked like he was frozen.  
Roger took a look at his sokaed clothes and finally the guitarist managed to crawl out of his shock and he glanced down at himself too.

’Fucking hell…’– he managed to say as their eyes met and Roger nodded.

’Yes, exactly’– as he laughed uncontrollably. Brian couldn’t help but do the same at his unfortunate situation, and they kept on laughing together for long minutes before they heard a noise from outside the entrance door.

’I had no idea it was this high, is it the fifth floor already?’– and they both knew who it was.   
John came back with his mother.  
Brian and Roger looked at eachother in panic, because they were by no means in presentable state at the moment, then they could hear John’s keys clanking and Roger suddenly seemed to have an idea, he grabbed Brian by the wrist and after kicking the remains of the teacup under the counter, he pulled Brian through the hallway and opened the old wardrobe at the end.

’You serious?!’– Brian only whispered, because the guest was already inside, and Roger didn’t even answer, only pulled him inside and shut the doors close.

It was a big place for their clothes, but certainly not big or comfy enough for two more-or-less adult guys, especially Brian with his tall body and his uncomfortable wet clothes. But despite the inconvenient position, he was smiling in the dark from ear to ear, as he was there, pressed up against Roger’s side who just told him the best thing he would ever want to hear.

’So… you are gay?’– Brian asked silently, but audibly happy.

’Yeah’– Roger said matter of factly. –’Don’t you think it’s weird?’

’No, I think…–Brian started and thought back on that moment when they shared that deep stare in the kitchen not long ago, and realized that it wasn’t only his imagination. God, and what about the other thing at night? – ’... so I heard you right, didn’t I? Before we slept…’– he couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth, though he wasn’t sure Roger being gay meant that Roger was attracted to him.  
It really was crazy, as Fred said. He just wanted to know and he felt ready to confess if that was the case. If not… well, this day couldn’t get any worse, could it?  
So he had to wait a moment before he got a response, but it was a little confusing in the dark. At first he only felt the constant shaking against his side, until he heard Roger laugh madly. 

’You did’– Roger admitted in a high-pitched voice, still twitching– ’Yes, I said that…’– he confirmed and that made Brian bite his lower lip. Roger gradually calmed himself, stopped whimpering, then added in anticipation:

’Still thinking I’m not weird, huh?’  
Brian took a deep breath before talking to him again, but he ignored Roger’s question. He had a more important one.

’Do you… still want me to do that to you?’  
He felt Roger shift a little but didn’t see the look on his face. He waited, his heart hammering in his chest when he finally felt the warmth of a breath very close to his face, followed by sweet, soft lips pushing against his own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are still welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a literal coming out of the closet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers :) 
> 
> So there are some things to say before you start the next chapter.  
> I love writing it so much, so I decided to make it even longer, which means there will be more of these dorks in love! 
> 
> Also it means that the biggest smut comes later. But for now, I won't leave you just hanging there on a cliffhanger. I'm giving you something before we get to the POINT.
> 
> I hope you won't kill me :D 
> 
> I actually started to write the smutty part and wanted to go all the way, but it didn't feel right, my writing sucked and I fell asleep on my computer - NOT A VERY GOOD SIGN! :D  
> So I decided not to rush it, because I want to give you the best I can.
> 
> You know, "I'm giving it all". (I want it all lyrics, Brian)
> 
> So this will be a little smutty and with POV-shifts and flashbacks to be able to see behind the happenings a little.
> 
> Happy Reading ;) And thank you for the amazing comments and the amount of kudos, you've made my birthday so very special this year :)

Roger’s POV:

It started that summer, really. Roger was holding the heaviest of his boxes and he felt like throwing it out through the window instead of climbing up five freaking floors to the flat. But he did, anyway, and Freddie passed him by on the third as he was leaving to meet up with a friend.

’Hold on, Darling, just two more…’

’Where are you… uh… going?’– Roger groaned painfully under the weight of his belongings.

’Oh, just to see Grant. You know, the guy who gave me that Elvis-record.’ 

’Tell him to come and help, we could use another hand now that John broke his arm.’

’You and Brian will do fine, Darling. We are almost done and ready to party!’– Freddie grinned at him and left Roger to suffer alone. By the time he reached their appartment door he felt as if his skin already melted off of him. Even his hair was all sweaty. He desperately needed a shower.   
Inside everything was a mess so he just put down the damn box in an empty corner and went to get through that self-cleaning before doing anything else. The bathroom was at the end of the hallway. Roger walked by their room, his and Brians on the way and felt a surge of warmth wash over him at the thought. From today they were roommates. Yay! His face twitched with a quick smile. He always considered the time he spent with his best friend the greatest fun ever. Even when the taller boy kept on studying all day and Roger had to fight for his attention, laying his head on Brian’s thighs, blinking up at him with a childish grin.  
So Roger, lost in his thoughts, finally pushed at the bathroom door without knocking –for some reason he didn’t feel the need to ask for permission– and was greeted by the glorious sight of a very naked Brian May in front of the shower.

’Woah, what the…?!’– Brian turned to face him with a panicked expression, and Roger suddenly put a hand before his mouth to hide his amusement. His laughter couldn’t be held back, though so it just exploded.

’Hahah, sorry, mate, really… ’– he apologized and meanwhile tried to do his best not to stare at Brian’s uncovered bodyparts. Well, it was natural to be curious, right? Also, it was not a crime if he appreciated the beauty of a fellow guy’s… 

’Ehm, Roger?... Could you just…’– Brian interrupted his line of thoughts with his stuttering as his face blushed hard.

’Oh, righty. I’ll be unpacking’– Roger answered somewhat insecurely which was not really typical for him to feel like. As he closed the door behind himself and pushed his back against the cold surface of the wall, he frowned at himself in disbelief. It was one thing if his mind found it interesting to see Brian naked. But why did other parts of him find it interesting as well…?

X X X X X X X X X 

Freddie’s POV:

’John? Honey, is Roger home?’– Freddie asked, still dressed in one of his furry coats. It was a cold day for October and he almost got soaked by a sudden rainfall. It was pouring outside at the moment and Freddie needed to drink a warm tea as soon as possible.

’He is out. On a date, or something. I finally had some time to be alone and write…’– John told him as he walked out of his own room. John was kind of a lonewolf so he chose the smallest, but solitary room for himself. 

’Are you saying that there is a new song coming? Will you let me take a look, Dear?’–Freddie tried and he walked closer to John, but the younger boy took a step back into his room and shook his head.

’No way. It’s not finished and I’m not sure… I’ll need more time, Fred.’

’Alright, Darling, no need to fret. Go, then, shush. Work on it!’– he dramatically waved at John, then winked at him to let him know he wasn’t angry or anything. Half an hour later, when he was sitting at the kitchen table with his beloved strawberry tea and a music-themed magazine between his slender fingers, he suddenly heard a strange thud coming from the direction of the front door.  
The weather was still foul outside so Freddie considered the noise a result of the wind and shrugged. But then, the thud repeated with some kind of a mumbling voice from outside the entrance.

’Hey, Deaky-boy?’– Freddie called for his friend uneasily. What or who the bloody heck would want to come inside their appartment at a late hour like this? It must have been around 11pm, or midnight. Deaky didn’t respond, though, so Fred remained on his own with the problem, which kept repeating.

’Alright, you are Freddie fucking Bulsara, you can do this.’– the young male diva tried to work up his courage as he got closer to the door and before he could open it, he decided to ask.

’Who is there?’

’Hahm, Fr..Freddddie?’

’Roger?!’– Freddie has the wtf look on his face when he opened the door to see his friend, the badass drummer of his band, totally shitfaced.  
Rog was leaning against the doorframe, looking inside with confusion and not moving.

’What the actual fuck happened to you, Darling?’

’Is B-Brian here?’– he stuttered drunkenly and tried to straighten up, but gravity was a funny thing after the 4th vodka. So he simply fell against the door.

’Come, let me help’– Fred offered a hand and pulled him up and inside.–’Brian is at his parents’ this weekend, but you know that.’–The singer reminded him.–’So what happened to you?’  
Roger stumbled across the hall to reach the sofa in the middle, then sprawled over it in a weird way, but he didn’t mind. Anything to stay steady finally. 

’Deaky? Is… he here?’–Roger went on with the questioning.

’John could not be chased out of his room by dogs, Honey. So talk to me now, please.’

’Alright…’ – Roger started, then grew silent for a moment, just leaned away a little from the sofa as if he was collecting himself… and then he finally revealed what was building up inside him. Unfortunately it wasn’t an answer, he only threw up on the carpet.  
Freddie watched the scene with a horrified face, before Roger stopped and looked up at him in a dreadful state and said:

’I think I am gay.’

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Roger’s POV:

Brian looked totally irresistible against the kitchen counter, looking so innocent and shocked after the tea had fallen and left him wet in places he didn’t expect to be wet before taking a shower. Roger couldn’t help but laugh, although his heart was still beating like a hammer in his chest. A moment ago he could have killed the tall boy, but his disappointment and anger seemed to dissolve as he realized that they misunderstood eachother. Brian didn’t actually knew his secret. Until now. And he looked anything but angry about it.  
So there was just one explanation for those weird situations between them. If Brian didn’t feel disgusted by him, or didn’t even suspect anything about him being gay, he must be… attracted to him. Yes, that was the only explanation.  
Roger knew Brian for a long time now and he was sure that the shy geekboy was afraid of one thing the most: his own feelings. And it was quite obvious that he had strong feelings toward Roger, he just couldn’t place those little glances, uncertain touches, days when he avoided him and other days when he clung to him too much, until this very moment. He wanted to ask him, just get on with it, spill the… tea, to put it that way.   
But then John and his mother arrived so the discussion had to be delayed.   
Or Roger thought so.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 

Brian’s POV:

Sweet, full lips were covering his in the darkness, and small sounds were leaving the blonde one’s throat, sounds of pleasure, relief and anticipation. Brian felt like he was free falling, his limbs grew weightless, warmth spreaded through his chest and he felt his crazy heartbeat in every part of his body.   
He let Roger deepen the kiss and noticed his strong grip on his thin arms while the blonde eagerly pushed his tongue inside Brian’s mouth. The drummer tasted of toothpaste and smoke, quite as Brian imagined him. He couldn’t really believe this was happening, that his roommate and best friend was not only gay but also willing to… oh. Brian felt numb and helpless again, but now paralyzed by joy. Roger, though noticed his lack of response and he slowly stopped his heated actions. The taller boy still didn’t move. 

’Ehm… Bri?’– the blonde tried to make a connection, getting frustrated by the second by not being able to see him in the dark.   
Brian was softly panting, one fist curled around the sleeve of one of the clothes that were hanging inside the wardrobe.  
Roger wanted him. He really wanted him. No fucking way. Brian felt tears swelling in his eyes, thankfully his crush couldn’t see them. He was shaken from his shock when a warm palm landed on his hip.

’Bri, you okay?’– Roger sounded kind of worried by now.

’Yes…’– Brian whispered. –’Just…’

’What’s… wrong?’– Roger asked impatiently, gently tugging on his shirt (that was still soaked by tea).  
Brian couldn’t care less, though. Roger wanted to be with him. He never felt more happy and alive in ages. By a sudden wave of passion that flooded him, he only hissed:

’Absolutely nothing’– then jumped forward and took Roger’s face between his hands to keep him still when he finally kissed him. It was quite clumsy for a kiss, but neither of them would have traded it for anything else. Roger smiled instantly with relief, as Brian pushed against him and his arms went to hug his lower back tightly. The taller guy’s kisses were urgent and even a bit aggressive. Roger never thought Brian would bite his lower lip with his cute sharp teeth, but he did. The blond felt delighted despite his hangover headache, his hands were buried deep in Brian’s curls and he never wanted to let him go again.  
As the boys were pressed flush against eachother, Roger suddenly noticed Brian’s wet clothes and had an amazing idea for a possible solution. 

’Hmm… am I allowed to take this off now?’– the drummer pulled on Brian’s shirt, parting from him for a moment, and talked in an innocent tone. ’It’s wet anyway… must be reaaaally uncomfortable.’  
Brian only could nod between pants, that Roger hardly saw in the dark, but then the older boy placed his slender fingers on Roger’s hands to help him take off his shirt. They didn’t bother with buttons now that they couldn’t see a thing. It was weird in a way, but exciting in another one. Brian knew his hand was shaking and that Roger must notice that too as they pulled the shirt off together, then it fell to the floor.   
After a moment of stillness, the boys attacked eachother again, lips meeting in a hurry, and Roger couldn’t keep his hands only in Brian’s hair now that his crush was shirtless. He ran his fingers over every part of him, learning the little things he never knew about his roommate. Like, when he stroked Brian’s chest lightly, the boy shuddered, and when his hands reached his shoulderblades, Brian bit down on the blonde’s neck to suppress a moan, and when Roger scratched his belly…

’Ohhhmmm, God’– his whimper was muffled by Roger’s clothed shoulder.

’So you liked that?’– Rog whispered with an audible smirk in his ear that sent shivers through Brian and he felt his knees grow weaker.

’Hahh, God, Roger…!’ –Brian tried to catch his breath when his drummer-boy stroked his sides up and down using his nails as well, his exhaled air always hitting Brian’s neck. The older boy’s skin erupted in goosebumps.

’What do you need?’– Roger asked teasingly, but with genuine interest. Brian needed a moment to compose himself before he said:

’Your hands… just touch me everywhere.’  
Roger took Brian’s wish as a command, and he kissed his lover again, sucking on his lip, and making sure his hands slid over the other boy’s sensitive skin again, before letting them travel under Brian’s beltline for a change. 

’Ohhmm’– Brian tried to keep the throaty moan inside, not to be loud. Roger leaned close and bit his earlobe playfully, a hand still on his crotch. 

’That for me?’– he asked, referring to the hardness under his touch. The taller one rolled his eyes, he was never good at dirty talk or anything dirty in that case. But he managed to answer in a little raspy voice.

’Yeah, who else?’

’Dunno, it’s dark… You could be picturing Marilyn Monroe or so…– Roger shrugged with a smile when Brian responded with something unexpected.

’Not unless it’s you dressed up like her…’  
Roger huffed at that in disbelief.

’And I almost wanted to say John’s mother as an example…’

’Ugh, shut up, you killjoy!’– Brian groaned painfully, fisting Roger’s sleeveless shirt (the one he picked for him last night!) and pulled him impossibly close into a silencing kiss, and he tugged with such a force Brian himself needed to take a step behind, his hand searching for something steady to lean on. Unfortunately that thing was the door, and it was by no means stable enough to lean against like that…

X X X X X X X X X X X

John’s POV:

’So this is Roger’s and Brian’s room…’– John explained as he opened the door to show his mother around a little. The place wasn’t in its best condition, but John was proud his mother would think he was tidier than his friends were. 

’So they have a room together?’– Mrs. Deacon wondered.–’You were lucky to have one on your own.’

’Well, they don’t mind it, they know eachother since forever.’– John shrugged and walked over to the bathroom, honestly hoping that there would be no any remaining evidence of Roger’s nighttime activity. 

’Holy moly! It is very clean for a bunch of young boys’– John’s mother said with delight and John felt finally relieved a little. ’So what is the…’–the older woman started to ask, when the already mentioned unfortunate thing happened suddenly two steps from where they were standing.  
It was the most scandalous scene, ever: a half-naked Brian and a messy haired Roger were lying on the floor in front of the old wardrobe, holding onto eachother, shocked (and Roger smiling as usually when something like this happened). John’s mother looked like he was one moment away from passing out, and John knew he would kill them later for sure. Then Roger finally said:

’Eh, hello, Mrs. Deacon! Nice to see you…’ –all this with that cocky smirk of his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just ... smut. In the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am out of my mind. Since you were so patient with me, I decided to write two really smutty chapters.  
> One is coming now, the other in a few days (hopefully). :)  
> Ehh, the wonders of not having a job - I finally have time to write.
> 
> THIS IS JUST SMUT, REALLY. SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. (Well, why would you be here if you don't like it?)
> 
> About the chapter:  
> First of all, I really hope Bri and Rog never happen to read this shit, but if they somehow do, I'm awfully sorry and please don't take it seriously. Let's just say these characters are from the movie, not the real ones. (RPF sometimes is considered offensive, and I just don't mean to hurt anyone, but you imagine it as you'd like of course :) ). 
> 
> So now that this is out of the way, I'll tell you Guys, it was really hard for me to write this stuff, because I haven't written anything like this in many years (shame, I know).  
> I guess it is a new beginning for me, if you'll like it. :D
> 
> I tried listening to many songs to have a little inspiration, and one finally proved perfect for the mood.  
> So thank you, Modern Times Rock and Roll (Roger)! 
> 
> Really sorry if it sucks.
> 
> I love you all! 
> 
> And there will be another one soon :)

John’s mother had enough. She was packing her things and got ready to leave, while John continuously tried to convince her to stay. Roger couln’t stop laughing, Brian was covering his scarlet face while occasionally twitching with another wave of laughter, still lying on the floor half naked. His eyes were watering already and hearing that handsome crazy little fucker sob beside him made it impossible for him to calm down.

’Shit, what the hell were you… ah… I don’t even want to know!’– John walked up to them for a brief scolding, then left to take his mom to the station. 

’Yeah, he really doesn’t…’– Roger panted exhaustedly, still grinning like an idiot.  
Brian was lying there motionless, cold tiles cooling his heated skin that was glistening with sweat. 

’You…’– he heard Roger’s voice from above his covered face so Bri slowly removed his palms to look at this sweet fool, kneeling by his side, leaning close with a playful smile. ’…should shower.’– Roger finished the sentence and he stroked back Brian’s damp hair from his forehead.

’Ahh, fuck off! I was expecting something nicer’–the guitarist rolled his eyes, but then looked deep in the other one’s as the blonde kept staring at his features. 

’The nice part is me. Joining you.’– Roger started in a whisper and ended it in his usual teasing voice with a naughty look in his eyes. Brian’s heart skipped a beat at the thought.  
The next minutes were a blur in the guitarist’s mind. He remembers getting somehow pulled up from the ground, the grip on his wrist, a flashing grin, then he was just suddenly pressed against the shower wall that was colder than the floor before. But he didn’t really mind, because Roger was draped over him, his arms around his shoulders, holding him close and kissing him like he wanted to suck his very soul out of him, both of them still (kind of) dressed.  
In their hazy makeout-session, Brian managed to accidentally open the water tap and as the fist drops reached them, Roger parted him with a jump.

’Fuck, that’s cold!’– he shook himself like a cat, making Brian smirk with sparkling eyes at him. His Roger was a princess. ’You laughing at me? Oh, okay’– Roger pulled out his wicked card and tugged Brian under the running water by the hem of his trousers. The taller boy shuddered at the contact, but didn’t let Roger back out, he pulled the blonde close so that they both were getting soaked by the water that was gradually reaching a pleasant temperature.  
Then Brian wanted to continue to kiss him, but Roger didn’t let him. He leaned away in the last moment before their hungry lips met, and he repeated this torture 3-4 times before Brian gave up with a shy smile and just kept on staring at him. Roger looked back like he was urging him to try and catch him this time.

’So he makes it a competition! Typical.’ Brian had to suppress a chuckle as the blonde blinked at him innocently yet somehow still seductively.  
And though the sight was really heavenly, Brian decided to jump in the game and he pushed Roger against the tiles, earning a strangled yelp from him as the brunette almost ripped off his sleeveless t-shirt, but managed to pull it aggressively over Roger’s head and throw it out of the shower. Rog bit his own lip and his brows shot up in surprise but he was so proud of himself, because he realized that he knew how to play his lover just like the fucking drums. He knew the ways to make him lose that sense of control he was holding onto so tightly in his everyday life. He used the same kind of strategies (only less hot) when Brian was trying to study and Roger wanted to have his attention. Well, now he’s going to have more explicit weapons for those times…  
The Brian attacking his neck with wild bites and sucks now was a Brian from another level.  
Roger was blissfully panting and his head rolled back against the wall as he felt Brian take his wrists and push them up over his head, holding them against the wall and kissing him ferociously, deeply and slowly while grinding his hips against Roger’s.

’Ohh, shit!’– Rog moaned at the contact, finally feeling some kind of a touch around his neediest parts. Brian pressed his head against Roger’s blonde locks and the drummer-boy heard him panting and it turned him on even more. ’Yeeess, Bri…’  
Soon Roger’s hands were free again because the brunette’s grip weakened at the point when the blonde pushed a knee up between his tighs gently. As soon as his hands slipped from Brian’s grip, he didn’t hesitate to boldly grab Brian’s ass and pull him closer, impossibly close.  
Brian thought he was seriously going to die if this goes on for any longer. His heart rate was at least three times as much as normally.  
Luckily, Roger had some mercy on him and let him catch his breath a little, just before leaning close to his wet locks to tell him a sweet-dirty secret.

’Have you any idea how many times I imagined us here, like this?’– the idea made Brian shudder. Like, seriously? He had no idea. He only knew Roger always used up all the hot water, but if only he knew that he had something to do with that fact... Hah. For fucking how long has it been like this?

’For h-how long?’– he managed to ask between heavy pants.

’Pretty much this summer’– Roger admitted. –’The first day, when I walked in on you… in this bathroom.’ 

’Y-yeah. I remember’– Brian grinned at the memory. He actually was horrified then, though. Felt so embarrassed and went red all over. ’So you liked what you saw…?’– Brian dared to ask with a sudden blush.  
Roger’s lips curled upwards, revealing teeth.

’Not any less than now’– he said, looking the wet and shirtless Bri up and down with a hungry expression. Brian felt self-conscious for a moment, and Roger must have noticed, because he tentatively leaned closer to tell him from eye to eye, lips really close to his. –’How the hell can you not see how hot you are?’  
Brian’s courage crept up his spine again at those words, and he grabbed Roger’s strong arms and he asked:

’So how did those fantasies end?’– he desperately wanted to know how to go on to please his crush in the best ways possible. Though he had to be honest to himself: Brian didn’t have a lot of experience in this field. Hardly any. 

’Oh, so you want to know?’– Rog smirked, feeling the surge of control and power over his partner.  
’Well, it started with something like this…’– Roger leaned in, and kissed Bri again on his lips, only shortly, but with deep and swift strokes of his tongue, at the same time tugging at his long curls. It left Brian breathless once again. –’And in my fantasies you were not afraid that my dick bites.’– he just said it casually, and grabbed Brian’s hand that was just hanging in the air and pressed it flush against his own crotch, letting the brunette have a feel. Brian’s eyes widened in shock and he couldn’t help but gasp at that. Before he realized what the blonde said in mockery.

’I am not afraid!’– he claimed, but his voice almost betrayed him.

’Haha, sure not’– Roger chuckled, then his eyes rolled back in pleasure when Brian moved his fingers intentionally now.  
The control between them was given back and forth and there was a constant fighting. It was like Roger directly wanted Brian to take the lead, but the boy was too shy to stay in power for long.  
Now he had the upper hand –to put it that way– again, and as he deftly stroked his blonde roommate through his worn and wet jeans, he started to talk in a really deep, raspy voice to him.

’Okay, so go on, Rog. What happens after…?’

’Ohh, that’s my boy!’– he moaned sweetly– ’Well, you just… ahh… there were some variations.’

’Is that so?’– Brian wanted to prove so badly that he was not afraid now, that he didn’t back off before reaching inside Roger’s jeans, feeling high and actually a little skittish, but trying to hide it. 

’Ohh, fuck! Yeah, this is one way…’– Roger grinned at him, leaning against the wall for support, and he didn’t fail to notice Brian’s new blush. –’But with „innocent and shy” Brian I usually imagined…’– Roger stopped Bri’s unsure hand and pulled it out of his pants, taking a step closer, and while keeping eye contact, with one quick motion he just fucking snatched Brian’s sweatpants and tugged them down to his knees before giving him time to even consider it.

’Whoaah, Roger! Ah, God…’

’No, not yet’– the blonde flashed a grin at him before kneeling in front of his crush and taking him in his mouth with determination.

’Oh, bloody fucking hell…’– Brian swore uncharacteristically that made Roger chuckle around him. Brian felt a wave of shivers running through his whole body. The guitarist’s long fingers immediately sank into the blonde locks, gripping Roger slightly with every movement he made.  
Brian never felt like this before. He was seeing stars, the world was hazy and unimportant around him, only Roger existed, his Roger and the strong waves of pleasure that he was feeling because of him.  
The boy was whimpering in a few minutes, one of his arms pushing against the wall for support, knees growing week as the blonde went on with his actions on him, going impossibly deep.  
Brian didn’t know if Roger had a plan, but he wouldn’t really say he could stick to it if he had one. It was beyong his control now, and the end could descend upon him any moment now.  
Then just before he lost all contacts with the outside world, Brian thought he heard a door closing from outside the bathroom, but in their appartment.

’Rog, did you… ahh, hear that?’– Bri tried to push the blonde away for a moment, but Roger kept on working with his lips and tognue and he hummed a very reassuring ’Mmm-mmm’ to calm Brian.  
The skittish boy was sure they weren’t alone, though, so he felt some panic creep through him, but Roger managed to fight his instinctive shyness by swallowing around him with a wicked upglance.

’Oh, Jesus Christ, Rog…’– and that was it, Brian couldn’t stay in this world a moment longer. He shuddered and his eyes rolled back, his grip tightened in the blonde locks and he threw back his head with a snarl, still trying to keep quet as he met his end between Roger’s lips.  
The drummer-boy eagerly took what his crush had to give, then let go of him and watched Brian’s most chaotic moment ever, his flushed skin, wet and messy hair, and the way he kept holding himself up, trying not to collapse. Roger was grinning at the sight.  
As Brian came back from the delight, he locked eyes with the blonde boy whose beautiful blues were sparkling. Brian blinked a couple of times at him, smiling gently, and still trying to catch his breath, stroking the hair out of Rog’s face as the blonde was leaning closer and closer… and just when their lips were about to meet, there was a really distinctive and stylish knocking on the door (it was a rythm they all knew already that belonged to one person only), and a high-pitched yell from outside.

’Roger, Darling, are you in there? Remember our deal about hot water, right?’– Freddie’s reminder made the blonde chuckle, face still close to the guitarist’s.

’Yeah, right…’– he shouted back, voice a little creakier than usually, then he looked back at Brian. –’And this is how my fantasies in the shower usually end’– he made a gesture towards the door with a little annoyance. Brian smirked at that, then he sighed with a little sadness. He didn’t want to end it here like this.  
First of all, he was the one who promised pleasure for Roger, and now they were about to leave that part out. He felt a wave of shame in his chest and bit his lip in frustration.

’So, what now? I mean… you still…’– Brian nodded at Roger’s tented pants and felt his cheeks heat up again. Roger, on the other hand seemed to be too cool with this situation.

’That’s easy. You put your hand where it was, the rest is up to you…’– his eyes still had the naughty gleam in them, and Brian felt relieved hearing that Roger still had something in mind for them.  
Approximately 30 seconds after Bri slipped his hand back inside the blonde’s jeans, Roger was trembling and biting his own arm to hold back a scream which he only managed to do partly. Then his head fell back and hit the wall with a satisfied gasp and Brian knew he never ever will forget that look on his crush’s face until his dying day.

Soon the bathroom door opened and two guys stepped out, towels covering their lower bodies. Freddie made his way to them immediately, because he desperately wanted to use the toilet, but at the sight of his two almost naked friends he stopped and his mouth fell open.

’Hi, Fred’– Roger greeted him with a shameless smile, while Brian only smirked in the background. 

’I don’t fucking believe it…’– Freddie muttered in pure shock –’In the kitchen. NOW! You have to tell me everything. And I need a drink’– The boy clapped his hands together in an overly excited way.

’Ugh, no drinks for me, though’– Roger grimaced disgustedly at the idea.–’Never again.’

’Yeah, sure, Darling…’– Fred teased.

’First we should get dressed’– Brian announced.– ’John can come back any minute now.’

’Yeah, you’re right. I don’t really feel like dying naked either.’– Roger shrugged before they disappeared in their shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags for a teaser for chapter 5 ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff before the end.
> 
> John comes home and causes trouble, Brian is trying to study, Freddie is helping in his own ways and Roger is charming and distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo!
> 
> So guys, I've written the end of this story but I decided to separate it because it was fckng long. :D 
> 
> So now I'm posting the fluffy thing, and a little later, but still today (after re-reading and checking it) I'll post the SMUT.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this still and I'm still grateful for the attention and your kindness.
> 
> I have to say that in this chapter my boyfriend helped me a lot with the astro-stuff. He made me watch a presentation on nuclear astrophysics :D My artistic brain almost didn't make it back to this world...
> 
> So happy reading and see you again soon ;)

’They did WHAT?!’– Freddie was laughing uncontrollably while John got more frustrated by his lack of understanding.

’That’s not funny, Freddie! My mom almost got a heart attack! Now she thinks I am living with complete idiots…’

’That is not so far from the truth, my dear John’– the singer shrugged.

’Oh and I am the idiot, right? You fucking hit me with my own drumstick!–Roger pouted, while holding a bowl of cereals he just threw together while telling the story and he was stuffing his face with it now passionately.

’Would you rather have a bass guitar in your face?’– John became angrier, but still quiet.

’I wanna see you try’– Roger put down the food on the table with madly flashing eyes, so Fred felt the need to intervene.

’Okay, Darlings. No need to take this any further. There will be our big night tomorrow, remember? We need the bass guitar and the drumsticks as well. That’s why I brought you a set of new ones, the box is on the kitchen table, Darling and I couldn’t stop myself from opening it – Fred looked at the blonde boy, before frowning– And Brian? Where is he?’

’Ask John’– Rog shrugged casually.

’That was an accident!’– John insisted, but Freddie felt he missed an entire day while he had a 10 minute shower. 

1 hour earlier:  
Freddie took over the shower and the boys were getting dressed, Brian in a hurry, and Roger with a naughty grin, glancing at the other boy from beside his drawer.   
Brian noticed the wicked smile on the blonde’s face as he struggled to put on his casual t-shirt.

’What?’– he asked the drummer.

’Huh, seriously? You don’t have trousers on but you’re wearing those dreadful clogs. Like, really?’

’It’s cold under my feet!’  
Roger chuckled at that.

’Please just tell me you won’t be sleeping in those. I don’t want bruises on my ankles by the morning…’– Rog winked at him before pulling a black t-shirt over his head. Brian froze for a moment. Did this mean… was Roger planning to sleep in his bed? With him? A blush started to color his face at the idea and he suppressed a satisfied grin.  
Brian still had to process what happened between them, but his heart felt a hundred times less heavy in his chest. Whenever the thought crossed his mind that Roger liked him back, maybe even… loved him and at the memories of their shower-adventure Brian felt a surge of warmth overwhelm him and he needed to take in a quick breath to keep him steady.   
But there was a task at hand now, he needed to learn. No excuses this time. The exam will be tomorrow and he can’t possibly fail Nuclear Astrophysics. He loves that subject and his teacher always talks about Brian as one of the brightest students he ever had.  
So Brian decided to have a fucking coffee –even if he despised it– he needed his brain to be alert. While he waited for the drink to be ready, he recognized a familiar object lying on the floor outside in front of the entrance door. As he walked closer he couldn’t really get the meaning of this. It was one of Roger’s drumsticks lying there, and only one.   
The guitarist leaned down to observe the thing, but when he had the stick in his hand, suddenly the door burst open and Brian felt the hard surface of the wooden door hitting him right in the head.

Moments later he opened his eyes to see the face of John above him.

’Hey, are you feeling okay?’

’I think so’– Bri managed to say while he sat up. He immediately felt the pounding in his temple and he placed his fingers against it to check if he had an open wound, but he didn’t. Only felt a sharp pain when he touched the skin.–’Ouuch.’

’I didn’t intend to, sorry.’– John said when Brian started to hear another voice in the room that had a little more passion in his tone.

’… what comes next, John? Are you gonna fucking shoot us?!’– It was Roger, from a close disctance, as Brian put the pieces of the world together slowly.

’Would you just shut up?’ –John mumbled and brought a pack of ice on Brian’s head.

’I bet you were hoping to smack ME with it, wanker!’

’You would have deserved it, idiot!’– John suddenly got angrier than anybody ever saw him be, and he took the first thing that he could grab –the drumstick– and threw it at Roger. The thing cluttered on his hard skull and fell to the ground. Roger huffed out a chuckle with disbelief, then just all of a sudden jumped at John and they started to wrestle on the ground. Beside them, Brian rolled his eyes and decided to retreat into his silent room and just lie down and close his eyes because his temple kept on pounding with pain.  
This glorious scene only lasted for moments when Freddie entered and shrieked at them.

’Would you, Dears stop fucking killing eachother for a moment and explain what the bloody hell is happening?’  
They all looked up at Freddie, and –of course– Roger stood first to begin the story.

’John is trying to kill us.’

X X X X X X X X

Bri was laying on his bed, on his stomach, propped up on his elbows above the famous physics book every band member could have seen many times (either in Brian’s protective grip or last night on the kitchen table).  
His head was getting better, though it would take up an interesting color by the morning, surely. Well, there are bigger problems in the world, the guitarist shrugged at the thought, and turned the page. He may not fail, after all. Due to a little luck and probably a big amount of magic he was left alone for the last 2,5 hours to study. The boys were outside, playing a boardgame or cards. Bri only heard the usual competitive noises: Freddie’s sharp ’Nooooooo way!’ and Roger’s loud ’Oh, fuck you, cheater!’, and some whistling and clapping occasionally. This all was acceptable, until it ended. After 3 minutes of complete silence the tall boy started to suspect something wicked. He didn’t have to wait for long, though, before Roger burst through the door proudly.  
Brian tried to pretend he didn’t notice –which would imply he was blind and deaf at the same time– but he just kept on looking at his book without being bothered by the blonde’s vibrating presence.  
That was a good plan until Roger just casually jumped on his bed and crawled to straddle his lower back. Bri’s eyes widened, but he still didn’t move.  
Physics. Roger. Physics. Roger… Physics… SHIT, does he really have to massage me?

’Rog…’– Brian started to complain as the drummer’s talented fingers slowly but strongly slid up Brian’s back, then down, then he repeated the whole thing reaching under his boyfriend’s t-shirt. Brian’s breath hitched when Roger pressed down on the spot above his waistband and twisted his thumb in his muscle. –’Aahm… Rog?’

’Yes, Bri?’– Roger asked and leaned close to Brian’s head, shifting himself against the guitarist’s back which was kind of distracting. Especially, when he went on talking in a whisper close to Brian’s ear– ’Harder?’

His tone was just dripping with seductive hotness. Brian was feeling really warm and dizzy all of a sudden. But the tall boy still had the stregth to switch back and focus on the book in front of him once again. Roger always thought nerds were working differently, but now he just knew it. How could Bri choose the book over His (devastatingly hot) company? Outrageous.  
So Roger decided to go completely evil and he just… lay down on top of Brian’s body, making sure to press against him every important part of his anatomy.  
Brian was on the very end of his clear mind. He read the same sentence 5 times in a row and couldn’t have repeated the meaning of it even if his life depended on it. So he finally gave up and he let his head fall onto the hard surface of the book.

’Urghm… Rog, you’re going to be the death of me…’– he growled exhaustedly as he felt the blonde rock against him slowly.

’Come on. You deserve some fun after that incident with Mr. It–was–an–accident, but who actually had that wicked gleam in his eyes all day long.’

’Roger, leave John alone. It WAS an accident. And it doesn’t even–’ hurt anymore, he wanted to say, but then Roger pressed his palm against Brian’s bruised temple and the guitarist hissed and jumped away from the touch.–’…Ow!!’

’Doesn’t even hurt?’– Roger asked back in a smart-assy way and he crawled a little further, pulling Brian with him to let him lay down on his back before he snuggled back against his side.  
Ohh. Brian started to feel light-headed. This was all he ever wanted. Roger in his bed, hugging his waist, fingers caressing his hip under his t-shirt. Bri could feel his crush’s breaths on his chest. It really was heavenly. Except for the fact the he was going to fail.

’Rog, I…’ –he saw the other turn his head up to meet his eyes. Now the drummer looked so very innocent. It was like he had two faces: one of an angel and the other of the devil himself. Brian loved both. The devil turned him on to no end, and the angel made him swoon.

’Hmm?’– the blonde asked, as Brian swiped away some of his random curls from his face.

’I’ll have this exam tomorrow. And I really want to pass. I need to study… Please.’– Brian didn’t want to disappoint Roger in any way, but he had no other choice. 

’Hmm. Please, fuck off, Rog…’– the blonde repeated the meaning ironically, and sat up.–’I get it…’

’I didn’t say it like that.’– Brian claimed and he reached out to softly stroke his boyfriend’s arm up to his shoulder. Roger looked back at him while biting his lower lip. He was adorable.  
Brian really had to regain his interest in the subject as he turned back to his book. He almost read the problematic sentence for the 6th time, when Roger spoke to him again.

’I have an idea!’

’God save us all…’– Bri sighed dramatically and Rog rolled his eyes at that.

’Shut up. So, give me that book and I’ll ask you questions.’

’What? Why?’

’To test your knowledge, you dork! You’ve been locked up here for hours, you must know something! So I’m helping, why would I touch that thing otherwise?’

’You’re saying that like my book was spreading a disease.’– Bri chuckled.

’It might. If tomorrow I want to watch Star Wars, I’ll blame you!’– Roger announced with a smile on his face. Brian couldn’t help but smile back. His Roger wanted to help him. Wow… There must be a catch.  
As Bri handed his book over to the blonde he noticed that for some reason Roger was wearing a tie with his t-shirt. Strange. But he had to admit, he looked sexy like that.

’So. The rules will be like this: I ask you a question. You answer. If your answer is right, then at the end of the session I’m letting you do whatever you want to with your evening… or with me.’  
So far so good…

’And if it’s wrong?’

’I’m going to be a walking torture.’

’Ehh… and how exactly is that helping?’– Brian huffed and reached for his own glorious locks to tuck them back with disbelief on his face.

’You’ll have to try really hard to remember the definitions.’  
Roger’s smile was still devilish.

’I’m not sure this… is a good idea, Rog’– Brian sighed, trying to hide his sudden excitement and amusement.

’Oh no, you’re in it now!’– the drummer clapped his hands together before looking up a definition from the open book –’So, Mr. May, what does the term COSMOLOGY mean?’ –Roger asked in a teacher-like voice and blinked at Bri many times, waiting for his response.  
Brian didn’t really want to participate in this stupid game, he knew it wouldn’t end well for his exam. But he just couldn’t resist the temptation (nor Roger, neither the fact that he KNEW the answer for that question).

’It is the Universe as a measurable object.’– he straightened his thin frame proudly as Roger nodded appriciatively. Brian felt a wave of relief wash over him. Roger’s eyes were already on the text, looking for another one, hopefully something more difficult.

’Hubble’s law?’

’Hubble’– Brian was searching in his mind for that part of the chapter, it was like… ’ Hubble's law is considered the first observational basis for the expansion of the universe’– Brian started as he remembered, but Rog suddenly frowned and shook his head frantically. 

’No, I’m talking about the equation.’

’But this is connected to it.’

’Well, I have no idea, it’s not here!’

’But I KNOW it, and it explains…’

’It is not here!’–Roger whined, getting frustated. He had no clue actually what those expressions in the book meant.

’It has to be!’– Bri said and he crawled over to sit beside the blonde to look for what he remembered was in the chapter. He saw the equation Roger was talking about and he only had to turn the page to see what he was searching for. ’See that?’– the look in his eyes was proud and childish at the same time.  
Roger blinked at the text, than frowned again, raising his palms in the air.

’You didn’t say it like this.’

’Well, I’m not learning LYRICS, now it is more important to understand the meaning, which I described perfectly.’

’YOU are a cheater and I am taking my t-shirt off.’

’What?!’

’Yes, now shoo back to your place!’– Roger pushed at Brian’s side and with a quick motion got rid of his black t-shirt. Now he was only wearing his jeans and the tie around his neck. Brian couldn’t believe his eyes. His mouth went dry. Was he really supposed to study and concentrate like this?

’I didn’t cheat, Rog! You just have no clue of physics.’

’Blahblah, I asked about the equation which you didn’t tell me. So next one…’  
The guitarist rolled his eyes and lay back into his pillows. As he glanced out, he realized it was already dark outside. This was going to be a really long night, again.

’The first stars. What material were they…’

’Hydrogen and Helium.’–Bri immediately answered.

’Duhh!’– Roger slapped Brian’s ankle in frustration because he was right. Roger knew he actually was right the last time as well, he only wanted to shake him up a little. Before the next question Roger intentionally stretched his upper body in front of his boyfriend. Brian saw him from the corner of his eyes, even though he purposefully kept his stare away from his drummer-boy.

’Uhh, stop whoring around and ask the next question’– Brian grunted in frustration again. He was struggling to keep it together as that beautiful idiot showed off his body and grinned because he knew exactly how hot he was.

’My sweet fuck. Bossy Bri again. My heart just skipped a beat, you know…’

’Just fucking go on, Roger.’– Brian closed his eyes. Then he was staring at the ceiling, taking a deep breath. FuckingHisCrushOnThePhysicsBook / PassingThePhysicsExam– his mind was circling around these two options.

’Your wish is my command’– the blonde told Brian in a really, unusually deep rasp and continued– ’Where do atoms that are heavier than iron form? I mean, in space, I guess?’

’Guess? Roger, these are facts, proven by scientists.’– the physicist student chuckled at Roger’s confusion.

’Guh, this is a pile of… Ugh. Why does anyone ever want to study something like this?’– the drummer pouted.

’Huh, because this is majestic! It’s the Universe! Nothing is more interesting, than that.’– Brian talked with so much passion Roger never really heard from him otherwise, only when his nerdity kicked in.

’Yeah, nothing for sure…’

’Why? You think teeth are?’– Brian laughed a little mockingly. 

’Well YOUR TEETH are definitely!’– Roger fired back.

’What is wrong with my teeth?!’– Brian found himself blushing at the idea that maybe Roger saw something really weird when he looked at his set of teeth. He never considered his own ones particularly ugly or strange, but Rog was going to be a dentist…

’Well’– the almost-dentist-drummer crawled over to Brian, and positioned his body above the taller boy’s. Now as Bri opened his hazel eyes he saw the smiling blondie instead of the ceiling. Roger’s tie was hanging in front of the guitarist’s face. –’Show me’– Rog instucted his boyfriend, but Brian intentionally pushed his lips together in protest.–’Open up for me!’

’You sound like my mother and dirty at the same time’– Brian sighed ironically.

’You have a thing for mothers these days’– Roger noted and put a thumb on Brian’s upper lip. His touch was gentle and sweet and a little demanding as he pushed at it.– ’Give me a snarl!’

Brian finally obeyed, making a weird face while showing his teeth nervously.

’Hmm. It’s official, then.’– Roger said observantly. 

’What is?’– Brian looked up at him curiously.

’You are a vampire.’

’Ohh, God! Seriously?!’– Brian hit his palm against his own temple before he remembered it was injured. ’Uh, shit…Ouch. This is your fault.’

’Mine??’

’Your stupid jokes.’

’It’s just a fact. You have fangs. Your bite must hurt.’

’Wanna try?’– Brian suddenly leaned up and bit the blonde playfully in the neck under his left ear, meanwhile keeping him in place with a hard grip on his hips.  
Roger shrieked first, then just moaned before Brian’s hands fell to the mattress, withdrawing from him. But it was too late now, and probably it was too late 10 minutes ago as well. Brian knew it, and he bit his own lip to pleadingly blink at Roger for mercy. All I ever wanted was you, and now I need you to leave me alone. How ironic…

’Oh how I would love to wreck you’– Roger smirked at him with a spark of horniness in his eyes. Brian looked miserable under him, almost on the edge of panic.

’Oh, come on, Bri! All you need is to relax, you know everything!’

’Yet here you are without your shirt.’

’You know I’m a slut. Now come and touch…’– Roger pulled Brian’s slender arm and placed his palm on his own chest, sighing at the contact. Bri bit his lip. Yes, he wanted this, but the exam…

’Rog, stop this…’– Brian groaned painfully, feeling his head starting to pound again.–’Just… get off me already!’– The push was a little bigger than intended and Roger suddenly landed on his side beside the bed with a knock against the floor.   
Brian immediately crawled down to him to check if he was alright.

’Hey, are you hurt? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…’

’Let me go, I’m fine!’– Roger stood up angrily, not even looking at him anymore, and he just stormed out of the room. Brian sat there, on the floor beside his bed in shock for long minutes afterwards.

KITCHEN

Roger downed the second glass of water and hit the glass against the table surface with such a force Freddie thought the glass would shatter. He was not wearing his top shirt, but he had it in his clenched fist and he also had a tie around his neck. The one he stole from John’s wardrobe to give it to Brian for the exam next day. He instead decided to use it to turn him on. His failure frustrated Roger to no end, like he always snapped at times like these. Roger was the kind of a man who never could hide what was going on inside his mind.  
And Freddie was a guy who always figured out everybody’s mind.

’He wasn’t into it, Darling?’

’Ah, he isn’t into shit!’– Roger growled.

’Who on earth is into SHIT?’– John yelled from his room in disbelief, not detecting the real meaning, or cracking a joke?

’You’d be surprised at some people, Darling’– Freddie answered and when he turned back, he saw pure disgust on Roger’s face. ’Not that I know any of those people.’– Freddie added carefully.  
The drummer only sighed, getting a little calmer.

’Hey, he must be nervous. This is the most important exam in the semester for him.’– Freddie tried to soothe Roger’s remaining anger.

’But he fucking knows it. He started to quote the book for me. He just can’t relax, for fuck’s sake!’

’Then–’ Freddie stood quickly from his seat at the table and walked over to the fridge to take out a liquid that made Roger’s stomach flip. ’–all he needs is a little help!’

BRIAN & ROGER’S BEDROOM

’Knock-knock!’– Freddie appeared at the door and Brian groaned because he was interrupted again when reading the Cosmology chapter for the fifth time.

’Yes, Fred?’– he still tried to be as nice as possible.

’You’ve been locked up in here for too long now, Darling.’

’I need to concentrate now, Freddie. Tomorrow I will still have time to practice the new song…’

’I’m not pushing you to work harder. I’m helping you relax a little. Drink this up’– he gave Brian a greenish-brownish drink with a kind smile. 

’What the… guh. This smells like glue.’

’Don’t smell it, just drink it. In one go. I promise you won’t regret it.’

’Eh, I’m not sure.’

’Do you trust me, Brian?’– Freddie raised an eyebrow charmingly at the guitarist.

’Yes.’

’Then do it, now.’  
So Brian had nothing else to do really, just as he was told.  
At the bitter taste he shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut when he gave the empty glass back to the singer.

’What WAS this, Freddie?! I think I’m going to die now.’

’Don’t be dramatic, Honey. We’re all dying a little every day.’– Fred shrugged and left the tense boy alone. After a couple of minutes Brian already knew for sure he shouldn’t have trusted his friend. He was totally screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT, babes. And a little fluff.
> 
> It's Brian's turn to be drunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, Guys. The end :( :)
> 
> Thank you all for being here with me and making my days glorious with your comments and kudos and bookmarks (every kind of feedback) :)   
> I thought many times that I'd like to just chat with you guys, about the movie, the band - our common passion. I was never really part of a fandom before, I only read fics. So if you know a place on the internet where you guys gather to do the daily fangirling, please share the link with me :D
> 
> The smut almost killed me. It was really hard for me to write about it, because I've read so many and didn't want it to sound absolutely cliche, but I couldn't really come up with something completely new. I know the actual sex is short, but I'm better at foreplay :P Sorry :D   
> Hope you still like it!
> 
> I'm not planning to stop here so if you're interested, please take a look at Many years away, my next fic. And I'm planning to write something with Roger breaking his arm, because this idea is in my head for too long. :P (Poor Rog!)
> 
> And I'm open to any crazy ideas - writing something together, weird prompts, anything. Just tell me and I'll try my best!
> 
> Okay, I'll shut up now.  
> Thanks again, and enjoy!
> 
> And one more weird thing. Those of you who don't mind telling me their age, would you do that? I'm mainly interested if there are any old people like me around here. :D I'm 26.  
>  <3

He wasn’t sure how many minutes passed, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to study anymore. The letters in the book were dancing around in front of his eyes. God, why would Freddie do this to him? What was in that drink –he wondered while managing to stand on his wobbly feet and he went out to the kitchen to look for that wicked singer. Instead when he reached the area, another flatmate was waiting for him there.

’Bri? You okay?’– he heard a vague voice from a distance. The anger was gone from it.

’I have no idea…’– he shook his head, finally not feeling the pain in it. Good. At least this much was better.

’Hey, look at me’– Roger stepped up to him and turned Brian’s head to be able to make eye contact. Oh shit, Roger was so fucking beautiful. Those dreamy blue eyes cutting through his being right into his soul… Brian couldn’t stop himself from saying it out loud.

’You… are perrrfect. Just fuckin’ gorgeous…’– he mumbled drunkenly, then realized he should still study and threw his hand in front of his own eyes to block the vision.–’But I can’t look at you!’

Roger was giggling in front of him.

’And why not?’

’Because I have to work and I can’t… when you’re turning me on’.

’Oh, so now I’m doing that to you?’– the blonde cheekily leaned closer and licked Brian’s lower lip for the impact. He didn’t really need to do that, Bri was already a mess.

’Rog… I… ahhh’– he moaned at the contact and he needed to lean a hand against the wall for support.  
When the blonde leaned away from him with a grin, Brian looked at him wih hungry eyes. Something he never really flashed at the blonde before this day openly.

’Rog…’– the drunk boy whispered, making the blonde raise an eyebrow.

’Yes, Bri? Do you need something from me?’ –he asked cheekily. That smile drove Bri crazy.  
Roger let out a shriek when he found himself pressed up against the kitchen counter, with a drunk and really horny Brian touching every part of him and kissing him frantically.   
As the curly haired boy bit down on Roger’s neck he swore he could feel Brian’s little fangs on his skin and he loved that feeling.   
Bri was not himself. He sucked and kissed and scratched at Roger’s skin, his hips grinding against his, making the blonde chuckle in shock and moan in pleasure.

’Shit, Bri… yeah… WOAH!’– Roger yelped when he suddenly felt Brian’s hand inside his jeans. ’Come one, Bri, let’s get to our room…’– the sober one suggested because he knew that Freddie and John were now stuck in their rooms, listening to the both of them.

Rog managed to push Brian off gently, and he lead him away. On the way Brian kept kissing his neck and shoulder as far as he could reach.  
When they entered the room, Roger was more than happy to now push his lover against the wall and attack his lips. Brian couldn’t keep his hands off of him and he pulled at Roger’s lower back to press them together as much as it was possible.  
They were both turned on like mad and it felt so fucking good to grind against eachother. It was almost too much for both of them, they never had anybody to give them such pleasure like they did to eachother.

’Why… why did you put it back on?’– Brian panted and tugged at Roger’s shirt.

’I’m only whoring around for you’– Roger teased and he didn’t let Bri kiss him when he leaned forward, instead he got rid of the shirt they mentioned and pulled at Brian’s as well.  
Now that they were half-naked, Roger immediately started to kiss down on Brian’s chest, biting him and scratching at his sides for the sweet noises he made, then he didn’t really waste time before tugging down his trousers and getting on his knees to repeat their earlier actions in the shower, but Brian stopped him with a grip on Roger’s wrist.  
Yes, he was impossibly aroused and yes he was drunk and dizzy and didn’t trust his own feet not to give out, but one thing Brian was sure of: he wanted to make Roger feel so good like he always dreamed of doing.

’Wait.’

’You can’t be serious. I won’t buy you don’t want it.’– he nodded his head towards Bri’s tented trousers with a smirk.  
’No, I…’– Brian was starting to sober up. He felt himself blush a little.–’I want something else, Rog…’

’Hm? Like what?’– Roger stood and waited for his lover to speak, licking his lower lip in anticipation.  
Brian couldn’t not look at those sweet lips, but he still had to say it.

’I… I want to… you know. Can I… make love to you?’– Brian had a little smile and he kept the eye contact until Roger huffed out a little air on his chin in surprise. Then the blonde hooked his fingers in the hem of Brian’s trousers to pull him closer as he whispered into his lips:

’You and your fancy words… I don’t need to be wooed, you know. I’m completely… and utterly… into you, Bri. So don’t ask for permissions. Just. Screw. Me. Already.’

POV switch to John and Freddie

’You heard that?’– John asked while they were eating pizza, watching a cliche action movie and talking about the details of their next performance that was due tomorrow, when there was a powerful noise that came from the room of Roger and Brian.

’Don’t worry about them, Darling. They are just having fun…’– Freddie sighed dreamily.

’What if Brian died from that drink and Rog is trying to revive him? Are you sure they are just…’

’Don’t worry, Dear John. If our Roger needed our help I’m sure we’d know about it already. Please pray for a little silence instead, I’ll need my beauty-sleep.’ 

POV switch back to Roger and Brian

As Roger’s tongue slowly and sensually touched his skin and sucked on it Brian swore he could see all the stars of the fucking universe.  
He moaned shamelessly, even though the blonde only was sucking two of his fingers between those beautiful lips. 

’Now you prepare me’– Rog instructed his lover, he was under the tall boy on Brian’s bed, right next to the discarded physics book. They were both naked and oh so ready.

’Like this?’– Brian did as he was told, though Roger found himself smirking at the other’s cautious soft touch.

’I’m not going to break, Bri, just push a little ha…AHH SHIT’– the drummer lost the end of the sentence when he felt the fingers enter him and he gave a pleasure-filled whine.  
Brian smiled proudly under him, moving his hand slightly, then with more courage. The movements earned him more moans and Roger even rolled his eyes up at the feeling when he pushed a little deeper once or twice.  
A few minutes of preparation was long enough or almost just too long for the needy blonde so he commanded Brian to get down to the real business already.   
As Brian entered him and felt the body of a boy –actually the boy of his dreams, the love of his life– for the first time, he was sure he won’t last more than a minute. Roger being a whining, squirming sweaty mess under him and his still slightly drunk dizzyness took all of his control over himself.

’God… it’s incredible… Ohhh’– Brian shut his eyes and tried not to hear Roger’s hisses but they were all over the place. ’Sssshh, you’re loud…’

’They can’t hear… thick walls’– Roger informed him, and though Brian still didn’t dare to look at his beautiful flushed face, he felt how the blonde’s abdominal muscles clenched under his hands and heard him breathe irregularly as they moved.

’Aah, shit… finally…’– Rog sighed with relief.

’Huh?’– Bri panted, a little grateful for the distraction, but well, not for long.

’I kept thinking about this… at night… Didn’t I wake you?’– Rog asked between pants and moans. At night? Did he really…? –’You must have heard me… ah… moaning your name…’

’Ah, shit, no’– with the image that Roger painted in his mind, Brian could not keep his eyes closed anymore, and when he opened them to see the most beautiful sight in front of him, his Roger with a flush all over his body, his hair messed up and sweaty, his marvelous blue eyes only halfway-open: Brian was just fucking gone already.  
He shivered and bit his lip hard when he finished and Roger couldn’t really hold on anymore either seeing how much of an impact he had on his boyfriend.  
Moments later they were panting against eachother’s chest, with little smiles on their faces, feeling more than exhausted and happier than ever before. 

THAT NIGHT, around 4am.

Brian’s eyes were wide open in the dark, and he was listening to the little night sounds of the appartment. The old clock ticking in the hall, the little usual metal-noises the heating system was producing and the breathing of a young blonde male who was curled up against Bri’s side and was fast asleep.   
Brian had every reason to be sleepy but he wasn’t anymore. He just couldn’t calm his nerves and frantic heartbeat. It was just too much these days and he was almost shaking from anxiety.   
They fell asleep together after their heated night activity. When he opened his eyes at 3:35am, he was already in this position.  
The book was not in the bed anymore, and Brian was covered with his blanket, the weight of an arm draped over his waist, and Roger’s blonde curls tickling his neck.  
He kept looking at the ceiling, his mind was racing. He wasn’t drunk anymore.   
Too many things happened these days. He came out to the guys, Roger and he got together –and all these things that turned out actually wonderfully were topped by the fact that Brian was going to fail his exam and if that happens, he may just give up on it altogether. Does he even want to finish it?  
Roger had the courage to leave it behind. But Brian knew his dad would kill him if he did that as well.  
He shuddered, even though the heating was up again.

’Hey… stop moving…’– Roger mumbled in his sleep, burying his face in Brian’s skinny shoulder.

’Sorry’– Bri managed to whisper sorrowfully. He thought the drummer would just go back to sleep, but then he heard that sleepy, raspy voice again.

’You up? Can’t sleep?’  
The guitarist inhaled deeply.

’Nah. I’m nervous.’

’Nervous?’– Roger pushed himself up on his elbow to look the curly haired boy in the eyes. His other hand still rested on Bri’s stomach. ’Why?’

’Well. You know, this… exam and all.’

’Fuck that exam, you know everything! I checked it!’– Roger said in a much louder voice, and looked puzzled. –’Is it really about that?’

’What would it be about?’– Brian asked back. He wasn’t sure what Rog meant by it.  
Roger started to rub his eyes to avoid looking at Brian and he asked his question in a casual tone.

’…don’t know, us?’  
Roger then glanced at Bri in anticipation before he heard a reaction. All of a sudden every muscle in his body was tensed up and paid attention to the guitarist.

’What? US?’– Brian shifted to sit up and look at him properly. ’No, what makes you think…?’

’Well… we just… didn’t really talk about it.’

’Do we need to? I mean, after… everything. And… usually you’re not able to talk about feelings!’–Brian didn’t mean to offend the blonde, he just couldn’t believe his ears.

’Okay, shut up.’– Roger turned away and wanted to lie back but when Brian noticed the slight pain in his eyes at his words, he grabbed his strong upper arm and pulled him tight agaist his chest. Roger went limp in his arms, he was just listening to Brian’s hearbeat and blinked into the darkness.

’Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. But don’t worry, it’s not about us. I am the happiest for us, ever.’  
Roger felt a wave of relief in his chest. 

’So what is it?’

’I might want to leave college…’

’What? You love all that… universe stuff!’– Roger leaned away to look him in the eyes.

’I know. I just don’t have time for it. I almost failed my last exam and I should be lucky to pass this one. Tomorrow night we’re performing again and I still have to learn the new song properly. I forgot the title… So it’s just…’

’Liar.’

’Hm??’– Brian shook his head at the interruption.

’It’s called Liar. You really have to learn it or Freddie will kill you.’

’Freddie is lucky if I’m not killing him. He spiked my drink!’

’You actually knew it was alcohol. And it turned out okay…’

’Just okay?’– Bri raised an eyebrow and hugged the blonde closer, kissing his lips softly.

’Well, your excuse was being drunk… maybe next time…’

’What?!’– Bri let go of him suddenly and seeing Roger’s devilish grin he jumped forward and started tickling his boyfriend. After they stopped squirming and laughing and taking revenge on eachother, Roger finally found his head on Bri’s chest, and admitted that it was actually glorious.  
’You know, what?’– Bri said while gently combing his fingers through Roger’s blonde locks.   
’Hm?’  
’If I fail this one, I’m leaving. That’s it.’  
’And then?’  
’Then we get drunk’– Brian added, earning a shudder from the drummer.  
’Ugh, no, I’ll never do that again…’  
’Liar.’  
’At least now you remember the title…’  
They chuckled and fell silent, entering dream-world together, not letting go of eachother’s hand for a single moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you Darlings!


End file.
